


Here, Boy

by writing1swat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Collars, Dark, Dark Jared Padalecki, Drug Use, Horror, Implied Non-Con, M/M, Puppy Play, SPN kink meme fill, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:32:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing1swat/pseuds/writing1swat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: <strong>http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/85341.html?thread=32246621#t32246621</strong> full prompt there</p><p>Jensen is Jared's puppy!boy. Whether stockholm or consensual, they've been at it for so long that Jensen now sees himself as more pet than human. So when his dog collar breaks while romping through his day (accidentally/wore out/buckle broke/cloth frayed), it's very deeply unsettling to him and he doesn't know what to do. Cue when Jared comes home from work a few hours later, he finds a very miserable and unhappy puppy slave hidden, curled up somewhere under furniture. Jared spends a lot of time comforting his good puppy, while promising him a newer better collar that won't ever come off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Jeffrey heard Jared Padalecki was going to stop by the studio to try out for a lead part in one of Jeffrey’s newest Superhero movies, Jeffrey couldn’t be more ecstatic if he tried. Jeffrey knew Jared, was friends with him once, years ago. He was a great actor and had been pleasant enough to work with. Jeffrey wasn’t sure what the hell happened to end their friendship. It was as if one day Jared had decided he no longer wanted anything to do with him, which confused Jeffrey because he had always acted the same around Jared. 

But Jared stopped returning his calls, texts, emails. Eventually he disconnected his phone and when Jeffrey tried to contact any of Jared’s managers all he got was the same bullshit: “Sorry, Jeff, I don’t know where he is.”

Jared made less appearances in press conferences, and TV shows and conventions. The public was confused for a short time but when Jared decided to disappear completely off the grid, people started to forget about him and move on. It was then that Jeffrey realized the world moved on regardless of how much impact you made, especially if you were still a bit of a newbie like Jared. The thing, though, was that Jared wasn’t a fading star. He had the potential to become much more than that and maybe that was why it had hit Jeffrey hard.

But when months went by and nothing changed, Jeffrey had to move on too.

Now…now four years later, Jared was suddenly back. He showed up on the papers and TV and almost everywhere Jeffrey looked. 

Jeffrey glanced up at the clock ticking on the wall across his desk. It was a quarter to two in the afternoon and Jared’s new manager called to tell him that Jared would be coming by at four. Jeffrey sighed. Two more hours to kill.

By four pm, Jeffrey was standing in the middle of the studio eagerly awaiting Jared’s visit. A few of the staff Jeffrey hired for the film were already there as well. 

 

“Hey, Jeff, who’s the kid?” Dan, a huge bulking presence, one of the new camera guys, asked.

Heart pounding, Jeffrey asked, “What?”

Dan jerked a thumb to the other side of the studio and Jeffrey followed his gaze to see a guy with shaggy brown hair make his way to them. He flashed Jeffrey a grin that Jeffrey was sure he could recognize anywhere. “Jared!” he bellowed as Jared swooped him into a bear hug.

“Jeff, long time no see,” Jared said into his shoulder before setting him back on his feet.

Jeffrey beamed at him. “Yeah, dude. What the hell have you been up to lately?”

Jared smirked and shrugged. “Oh you know, this and that.” He looked around the studio, eyes sweeping over the cast and crew and a couple of the scene set-ups. “Nice, dude. I can just tell this movie’s gonna be a top seller in the box office.”

Jeffrey shook his head and gave Jared a fond smile. “Wait until you have a look at the scripts first before you go off saying stuff like that. Come on. It’s in my office.”

They made their way back to Jeffrey’s office. Jeffrey went in to gather the scripts as Jared waited outside. The auditions flew by fast and by the end of it Jeffrey was already making future plans for the movie with Jared as lead role. Jared was just too perfect not to get the part.

After the audition was over, Jared jogged over to Jeffrey. “What’s up, hot shot?”

Jared laughed good naturedly at the name. “I was wondering, since we haven’t seen each other in a while, if you wanted to come by for dinner tonight.”

At that, Jeffrey paused. It wasn’t the first time he had been asked to eat dinner at someone’s house but it was a little odd for Jared. When Jeffrey and Jared had been friends, Jared had always seemed like a private person to Jeffrey. He didn’t invite people to his house and he didn’t go to other people’s houses. He didn’t even like going to public parties with cast and crew. 

Something felt a little off to Jeffrey. He couldn’t really point a finger on what it was but Jared suddenly showing up at the studio to try out for Jeffrey’s, of all people, movie…well…

Jeffrey shook his head and politely declined, “I’m a little busy tonight. I’m sorry. It’s just, you know, with this new movie coming up. Maybe some other time.” 

Jared didn’t seem too fazed by it. “Oh okay, I understand. Maybe some other time then.”

The next couple weeks went by pretty much the same way. Jeffrey somehow managed to get through all of the auditions without going crazy trying to find the right fit for his movie. He already called Jared a few days ago to tell him he got the main cast. The kid was as enthusiastic as Jeffrey imagined he would be, maybe a little more, not that Jeffrey could blame him because landing a big role in any movie was worth getting happy over.

The first couple months into production went pretty well. Jared was spectacular, delivering his lines like a pro with far less screw-ups than anyone else Jeffrey had picked. He was a goof off set and a few times, Jeffrey found himself wondering why Jared would suddenly just seem to disappear off the face of the earth if he always had this much acting potential. 

What happened?

Jared never talked about those lost years though and Jeffrey didn’t bring it up, though he was tempted to more than once. No one else on set seemed to remember Jared before now. Half a year in, Jeffrey stopped wondering, enjoying Jared’s company instead and imagining how his movie would hold up with the other box office movies.

The next time Jared asked Jeffrey over to share a few beers was the first showing of the movie on the big screen. “Come on and celebrate, man,” Jared said, a brilliant smile on his young face.

Jeffrey didn’t see any reason to turn the invitation down. “Yeah, sure. What time?”

“Um, say, about eight.”

Jeffrey glanced down at his watch. “So three hours from now?”

“Yeah.”

Jeffrey nodded. “Okay. I’ll be there. But I can only stay for a few beers. I’ve got more work tonight and my wife wants me home to take care of the baby.”

“Yeah okay. No problem.”

By fifteen minutes to eight, Jeffrey realized he didn’t know where Jared lived. He got a text five minutes later giving directions to an address. Jeffrey assumed it was Jared’s but the number wasn’t. Jeffrey dialed the number back and Jared picked up on the second ring.

“Relax, Jeff, it’s me,” Jared said in a hushed voice.

Jeffrey instantly relaxed. He hadn’t realized he was even tense until Jared spoke. “Why are you using this number?”

“This is my private phone,” Jared explained. “I have you added on my work one. Did you get the address?”

“Yeah, yeah I did,” Jeffrey said.

“Are you on your way now?” Jared asked.

“No…not yet. I will be though. Just gotta grab my coat,” Jeffrey said reaching for the nearest jacket.

“Okay. Well get in the car as soon as you're able,” Jared said. 

“O…kay,” Jeffrey said. It was astonishing how commanding Jared could sound without meaning to and he was just a kid, in his late twenties, but still just a kid compared to Jeffrey. “I’m, uh, getting the keys now. On my way out the door.” Jeffrey wasn’t sure why he was telling Jared all this. He should hang up the phone and concentrate on what he was doing.

“Good,” Jared responded. Jeffrey heard a rustle the background and then a high pitched whine. “That’s a good girl. Shhh,” Jared cooed and Jeffrey suddenly knew he wasn’t talking to him anymore. There was someone or something else with Jared. “Hey, it’s okay. Shhh. Shhh. It’s okay.”

Jeffrey nervously cleared his throat, wondering if he should hang up and stay home. Jared obviously had company over. It would be rude to just barge in, right? “I, uh, didn’t know you had someone over tonight,” Jeffrey said, his hand hovering over the door knob, wondering if he should really leave. “Maybe…maybe we can reschedule this for another night, Jared?”

There was silence on the other end and Jeffrey was quick to say, “How about tomorrow then? I think I’m free–“

“No!” Jared suddenly bellowed and Jeffrey nearly stumbled back in surprise. A moment later, Jared said, “I mean no. No, tonight is good, Jeff. I don’t have anybody over. It’s just Jenny here. My dog. I just had to calm her down for a sec. So yeah, there’s nobody over. Now get in the car and come over and share a beer with me because we’re celebrating the big debut of your movie whether you want to or not.” He hung up before Jeffrey could respond.

Jeffrey stared at the cell phone in his hand. “Son of a bitch.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jeffrey arrived at Jared’s address and parked his car in front of a large house. He killed the engine and stepped out of the car. Jared had a big lawn that looked well taken care of, trimmed and green. He walked up the stone driveway that sloped a little. Jeffrey whistled in appreciation when he saw a nice looking blue Bentley sitting on the left side of the driveway. It looked recently washed and when Jeffrey peered inside he could see the seats were all brand new leather.

Huh. He didn’t know Jared was the Bentley kind of guy. Jeffrey took a step back and walked along the path that led to the front door. He rang the doorbell once and waited patiently for someone to answer. It was quiet inside save for the echo of the bell, which Jeffrey found a little unusual for a guy with a dog.

Jeffrey didn’t have to wait long for Jared to appear at the door. “Hey, Jeff.” He was in a green polo shirt and dark khakis. Jeffrey blinked, not used to seeing Jared in anything but the usual stuff he wore to set.

“Hi,” Jeffrey said.

Jared stepped to side and gestured him to come in, a dazzling grin on his face. “Come on in and I’ll crack open a few beers for us.”

Jeffrey couldn’t help but return the grin as he walked inside. “Sounds like a plan,” he said.

“You got here okay?” Jared asked as he handed a bottle to Jeffrey ten minutes later.

Jeffrey accepted it with gratitude and chugged half of it down. He plopped down on an expensive looking couch beside Jared. “Yeah got here just fine. I’m usually pretty good with following directions that are laid out in front of me, Jared,” he said with a grin.

Jared’s eyes gleamed at that and he shot Jeffrey a mischievous smirk. “Is that right?”

“Yeah,” Jeffrey said, trying to ignore a chill that ran down his spine.

When he blinked the look on Jared’s face was gone. Jeffrey wondered if he imagined the entire thing. The next hour went by quickly. Jared and Jeffrey launched into a discussion about the movie and how they both felt about how it would hold up. Jeffrey wasn’t as sure as Jared that it would do all that well but Jared eventually convinced him he was being a little too hard on himself. 

By almost midnight, Jeffrey already had a couple beers and was staggering to his feet. He lurched forward, almost smacking into the coffee table, but Jared saved him the last minute. Jeffrey wasn’t sure what the hell happened. One moment he was fine and dandy, then he was seeing doubles and now he was slumped in Jared’s arms with Jared whispering soothingly to him and petting his sweaty hair.

It should worry Jeffrey. He could hear warning bells going off in the back of his head but when Jeffrey tried to lift his hands up to push Jared away, a fuzzy feeling started to overtake him and his arms felt like lead weights. He tried to talk but all that came out was a muffled groan. His tongue felt almost thick in his mouth.

“Shhh, hey, it’s gonna be okay, Jeff,” Jared said, stroking his hair still. “It’s just the sedative kicking in. It’s gonna be just fine, Jeff.”

Jared wasn’t making any sense but he continued to talk in a soothing voice and petting Jeffrey. Jeffrey leaned in more into the touch. “That’s good, you’re doing good. I…uh, Jeff, I wanted you to meet someone. Jenny. Remember Jenny on the phone? The thing is, Jeff, she’s lonely. She’s been lonely for a while now and I, um, I’ve been looking for the perfect companion for her.” Jared looked Jeffrey straight in the eye and smiled. He stroked the side of his face, looked mightily pleased when Jeffrey rubbed up against him in response. “Look at you. You’re so affectionate like this. I could keep you all drugged up. You’re perfect for Jenny.”

Jared looked behind him. “What do you think, Jenny?”

Jenny crawled over on all fours at the sound of his name. He looked over to Jeffrey and whined. “Yeah. I know, he’s perfect,” Jared said again. He gave Jenny a once over and noticed the pup didn’t move to come any closer. Jenny was naked save for the mitts strapped to his hands and a leather collar around his neck. Jared reached out and fingered the collar. Jenny made a high pitched keening sound and looked like he wanted to crawl away.

Jared patted Jenny on the head in assurance. The reason why Jenny had acted up on the phone was because somehow his collar had fallen off while Jared was out of the house. He long since fixed it before Jeff arrived. “It’s okay, Jenny,” he said soothingly. “I got you a present, to keep you company while I’m gone, because I might be gone for long hours of the day now. This is Jeff. I’m going to train him to take care of you from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will most likely be extended to fill the prompt more accurately.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **warning for** : vomiting, some Jeff/Jensen, general weird stuff...

Jeffrey woke up feeling like a truck plowed into his head. What the hell happened last night? He blinked slowly and looked around the unfamiliar room. He was laying on a couch that looked way too expensive to be used. He tried to get up but his arms and legs didn’t seem to want to cooperate. They felt like lead weight. Jeffrey let out a low groan and with some effort turned over on his side so he could see a large, flat screen TV. Definitely not his.

Where the hell was he then? 

Just then, Jeffrey heard a high pitched keening sound. He froze unsure where it came from. A young man crawled from behind the couch. He had short brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a worn leather collar and gloves. He was…he was kinda hot…and naked. Jeffrey stared down at dim green eyes and freckles. Green Eyes (stupid name but it wasn’t like Jeffrey knew the guy’s real name) stared up at him. 

“I…uh,” Jeffrey started, then choked off because he really didn’t know what to say a hot naked guy on his hands and knees wearing a collar, acting out one of those creepy pet plays he’s always heard of but yet to actually ever witness. He took a deep shuddering breath and tried one more time to get words out. “Uh, I’m Jeff.”

Jeffrey wasn’t sure what he expected. The guy just cocked his head and his expression was scarily blank. Nervously his tongue darted out to lick his lips. He watched as the guy followed the quick movement, imitating it right after. Just a quick flick. “What’s your name?”

Again there was only silence. Something was wrong. The guy was continuing to stare at Jeffrey like he was speaking a different language. Uncomprehending. Unsure if he was making the right move here, Jeffrey slowly extended out his hand. The guy almost instantly leaned into it, rubbing the side of his face against Jeffrey’s warm palm. Jeffrey’s heart was pounding rapidly now.

He recognized the warning bells in the back of his head going off. This was bad, something Jeffrey was sure he didn’t want to get involved in. He had to get out of here. With sluggish movements Jeffrey managed to sit up. His head was pounding harder now and his vision was swimming. He felt like he wanted to throw up. Jeffrey doubled over, panting. A minute passed and Jeffrey tried to remain calm. He peered up to see that the naked guy was tentatively backing away from him. Jeffrey opened his mouth to say that everything was okay now and he was going to get him out from under the whack job who was keeping him as a pet. Then he spilled his guts.

Jeffrey hadn’t vomited that bad since grade school. He stared down at his puke. It was more liquid than anything and Jeffrey grimaced in disgust because it looked like he had one too many last night.

He looked back to the guy to see him grimacing as well. Jeffrey couldn’t help but grin slightly, “Yeah, pretty gross, huh?”

The guy didn’t say anything but at this point Jeffrey didn’t expect him to. Instead he turned and crawled away and Jeffrey, exhausted, let his head fall back on the pillow. He thought a little absurdly how the guy’s knees weren’t aching from crawling on the hard, wooden floor.

Jeffrey wasn’t sure when he drifted off to sleep but when he opened his eyes a second time, he wasn’t where he was before. He came to on what appeared to be a king sized bed. His shoulders ached and when Jeffrey went to move his arms, he found that he couldn’t. Cold air brushed against him and he shivered.

 _That’s odd_ , came the thought. He hadn’t felt cold before. He shivered again when he felt another wave of cold air rush against his bare skin. _Wait…bare skin_?

Jeffrey looked down to see his bare chest. Holy shit, someone took off his shirt. His eyes trailed down to see if he was at least wearing pants, when warm puffs of air blew over his exposed cock. Fuck. Jeffrey almost moaned when something warm and wet darted out to lick tentatively at it.

“I see you’re awake, Jeff.”

Jeffrey looked to see a familiar face at the foot of the bed. “J-Jared,” he stuttered as a tongue continued to work his cock like a goddamn lollipop. A rush of memories of last night came crashing back as Jared smiled and nodded. “W-w-what–“

“She’s good, ain’t she?” Jared asked him.

Jeffrey couldn’t understand what he was asking him, getting lost in the pleasure that was being forced on him. 

“Jenny that is,” Jared clarified. “I trained her, Jeff. Took me a while, a lot longer than I thought, but she’s so affectionate and obedient now, a good pup.”

Jeffrey wasn’t sure why he was telling him all this. He tried to sit up but then the naked guy from before, Jenny (or whatever the hell his name was), took his entire cock into his mouth and Jeffrey released a groan, eyes rolling up in pleasure.

Jeffrey wasn’t sure when Jared moved so he was hovering just above him, looming over him like a massive shadow. Jared leaned over him, running a big hand over his hair and down the side of his face. He was looking down at Jeffrey fondly, like he was a new, precious…pet. Jeffrey’s heart lurched at the thought and he felt like he was going to be sick even amidst all the pleasure from having his cock sucked and licked at. 

“W-why?” he began but was cut off with a choked moan as Jenny relentlessly attacked his cock. Jesus. That mouth.

“Why what, Jeff? Why am I telling you all this or why am I doing this?”

“Both.”

For a long, dreaded silent moment Jeffrey wondered if Jared was even going to answer him. Jared eased back and looked down the length of the bed to Jenny. “Stop, Jenny,” he said and Jenny’s tongue stopped immediately, his mouth still engulfing Jeffrey’s cock.

Jeffrey breathed heavily through his nose.

His heart beat faster with each passing second, knowing deep down that whatever Jared had to say…Jeffrey wasn’t going to like it. He was right.

“I’m telling you all this because I can, because I know you won’t be able to go to the cops. Jeff, I saw you all those years ago, I knew I had to have you. Jenny and I…we were already in a relationship together by that point and he didn’t understand my…interest in you. Only I saw it, imagined it. You and Jenny. You’re big and strong and you could take care of him when I was away.” Jared paused and sighed.

Jeffrey looked at him like he was crazy. God…how did he miss it? The guy was definitely crazy.

“Of course, when I proposed getting you in on a threesome, Jenny wasn’t all too happy. I told him I couldn’t be there for him 24/7 to take care of him and he told me some bullshit line…that he would be fine without me.” Jared snorted and patted Jenny on the head with affection. Jeffrey tried not to flinch as Jenny leaned into the touch like an animal starved for attention. “Look at her now, Jeff. Obviously Jenny was wrong. She needs someone to care for her and I can’t be there all the time to do that.”

“Jesus,” Jeffrey said hoarsely.

Jared smiled, bright and innocent and not reaching his eyes. “Nah. There’s no Jesus here. Just you, me and Jenny. We’re going to be one big, happy family, right, Jenny?”

Jenny purred.


End file.
